Harry Potter and the Dragonchild Kin
by Dark Illusionist
Summary: Harry rescues Draco Malfoy from certain death at the hands of Tom Riddle AKA Voldemort. Follow as Harry and Draco discover things about themselves, each other and Harry's friends. No slash and not a superpower!Harry story.


Hey everyone. I decided to start my first story over from scratch so I redid the first chapter. For your entertainment here it is.

Disclaimer: I am in no way making money off of this so please don't sue!

Harry Potter and the Quest of the Dragonchild

Chapter 1: The Suprise

_Falling, falling, falling into the never ending_ _darkness_. _Always falling with no one_ _there to hear him cry out for help. No matter how much he screams..._

Harry bolted up from the nightmare. It was the same one he had been having for awhile. Ever since that night at the Ministry...

Harry got up out of bed and went to use the loo. His relatives were probably still snoring away. After the members of the Order had their Atalk with them, his relatives decided that ignoring him would suit them just fine. Not that Harry was complaining. The up side to this was that he was able to keep all his things in his room and that he was able to let Hedwig out for a little while each night. He could also use her to owl the Order and let them know he was okay. Not that they owled back much. It was as if they were trying to keep him in the dark. They even canceled his bloody subscription to the Daily Prophet.

Well he had survived so far. After finishing in the loo, he went to the

loose floorboard. _Well, might as well get my homework done._ Harry thought sullenly. He took out his History of Magic book, a scroll, a quill, and some ink and sat on his bed to get his homework done.

Then, two hours later, as he was finishing up his History of Magic homework, he heard a loud rapping at his door followed by a shrill voice.

"Get up, get up you lazy boy!" his Aunt Petunia screeched.

Harry just ignored her as he started to slowly got out of his pajamas. His slight growth over the summer showed, even though he was wearing a pair of Dudleys old pajamas.

As he got dressed, he reflected on about all that had happened over the past school year. Voldemort had finally been revealed to the world. He had found out why Voldemort had tried to kill him when he was a baby. He started an illegal DADA club. Hogwarts lost another DADA teacher. He had caused... no he wouldnt think about that. Sirius couldnt be dead. He was just hiding behind the black curtain. Hell come out any day now.

As he descended down the stairs, he thought about why the Order was keeping him in the dark. He deserved to know what Voldemort was doing.

And why wasnt there any reports of muggles disappearing mysteriously? Why wasnt there anything at all even hinting at what Voldemort was doing to rise to power once again? Why...

His thoughts were cut off abruptly as he ran into his fat cousin. He looked up, startled, and then glared at his cousin who returned the glare with a look of fear. Dudley ran off to the kitchen like the devil was on his heels. Harry calmed down and passively walked to the door. He went to the fridge, and as he was getting some juice, Uncle Vernon addressed him for the first time in six weeks.

"Come here boy. Uncle Vernon said threateningly. A We, meaning your cousin, your aunt, and I, will be going out and we will be gone all week. We have left you a list of chores to complete and they had better be done when we get back"

"Fine. Not like I have anything else to do anyway." Harry stated coldly as he glared at his aunt, cousin, and uncle.

"And you are not to let that bloody bird out of the house. If we find out that you have disobeyed us, you will be severely punished."

"Ha! You wouldnt dare. You dont want members of the Order on your doorstep, do you?" Harry gave each of them one last glare and stormed out of the kitchen and toward his room. Once he got to his room he slammed his door and collapsed on his bed.

A little while later he heard the front door slam shut, signaling his relatives departure. He decided to just lay back and think. Soon drowsiness set in and he closed his eyes to rest.

_Harry was walking down a dark corridor dimly lit by lanterns with covers over them. As he walked further down the corridor he could hear faint voices coming from a room near by. He rushed forward so he could hear the voices better._

_"Why did you think you could betray me? Your stupidity amuses me. Your pain amuses me more. Crucio!"_

_As Harry listened, he heard a scream that pierced his heart. He found the door to the room where the screaming was coming from. Harry approached the door cautiously. The first voice he heard had a familiar dread to it. As he slowly opened the door , he looked inside and saw a face worse than death,_

_"Why did you think you could betray the Dark Lord, Draco?"_

_At this, Harry looked down and barely managed to stifle a gasp. Lying at Voldemorts feet was none other than Draco Malfoy in a crumpled heap of robes._

_"I will never serve you. I will never bow down at your feet and Kiss your feet. You are lower than a mudblood." Draco emphasized this by spitting at Voldemorts robes._

_"Fine then. You leave me no choice. Avada..." _

_As Harry realized what Voldemort was about to do, he ran without thinking he ran in front of Draco to shield him from the curse._

_Kedavra. _

With a flash of green light, Harry woke up sweating. As he tried to get up he realized something. Draco Malfoy was lying on top of him.

You know what to do. Press that little blue button and drop a review and I may update sooner.


End file.
